hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Satotz
|kana = サトツ |rōmaji = Satotsu |name = Satotz |manga debut = Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |japanese voice = Hitoshi Bifu (1999) Toshio Furukawa (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Grey (1999) Lavender (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Blue (2011) |type = Unknown |occupation = Archaeological Hunter |image gallery = yes}} Satotz (サトツ, Satotsu) is a seemingly mouth-less man and the appointed proctor for the first phase of the 287th Hunter Examination.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 Appearance Satotz has lavender hair (grey in the 1999 series) which curls at the end. His most distinctive features are his thin curly mustache and seemingly lack of a mouth (although he is seen chewing food before the last stage of the exam). Throughout the whole Hunter exam, Satotz wears a dark coat adorned with a red tie. Personality Satotz is a calm and quiet individual. He led the applicants through the tunnel in silence, yet still gave them instructions. He takes a liking to Gon, and encourages him at the end of the exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Background As an Archaeological Hunter in his normal profession, Satotz was also inspired by Ging to obtain a Hunter License. He initially simply felt a strong civic duty to carry out his role as an examiner; Satotz progressively takes a liking to Gon and wishes to help him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 Plot Hunter Exam arc Satotz tests the examinees' stamina by leading them on a marathon of initially unknown length through an underground tunnel below Zaban City. Though he seems only to move his legs at a fast walking pace, the examinees are forced to run faster and faster to keep up with his speed. After the group emerges from the tunnel, Satotz then leads the examinees through the Numere Wetlands, nicknamed the The Swindler's Swamp, a swamp filled with deadly man-eating animals, before leaving them at the site of the second phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 When the examiners talk about which rookie is going to pass, Satotz chooses Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 At the end of the Hunter exam, Satotz is seen reading a book waiting for Gon to wake up in the resting room. He congratulates Gon for passing the exam and hands him his Hunter License. He also explained to him that he can't deny that he has passed the exam. He told him that he was an Archaeological Hunter and about the one that inspired him too. He is also the one who tells Gon what happened after the latter was knocked out by Hanzo. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Satotz is seen again participating in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and places in 26th place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In the Second Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman he places in 18th place,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 in the Third Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman he places again in 18th place,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 while in the Fourth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman he's cut out of election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 Satotz is seen again in the Hunters Association Auditorium sitting near BuharaHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 and after Leorio gives his speech to everyone in the auditorium, Satotz is seen as one of the audience, whom applauded Leorio.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Abilities & Powers Having been chosen as a proctor of the Hunter exam, Satotz must be a capable Hunter. He specializes in Archaeology. Satotz has demonstrated a fair amount of intelligence and analytical spirit. He is so fast that he can force fit people to run to keep his pace when he walks. He has impressive stamina, leading the examinees through an underground passage and then the Numere Wetlands without ever breaking a sweat. He is powerful enough to cross said swamps without harm coming to him, and to catch Hisoka's Shu enhanced cards with ease. Satotz might also be adept at stealth, surveying the second trial without anyone noticing him. As a pro Hunter, Satotz is capable of using Nen. Trivia *Satotz appearance is similar to Gonzo Tarukane's butler Sakashita in episode 22 of YuYu Hakusho. *In episode nine of the 1999 series, a Man-Faced Ape with the face of Satotz appears while the rookies are handing their dishes to Menchi. This may be a humorous reference to the events of the previous episode where Satotz was accused of being a false proctor by another Man-Faced Ape. References Navigation Category:Hunter Category:Examiner Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Archaeological Hunters